Tainted Love
by Kourai
Summary: YAOI. Acostumbrado a tomar todo aquello que desea, incluso de aquellos a quienes ama, Rociel, el hijo favorito de Dios, esta vez llegara demasiado lejos al corromper lo unico puro en su existencia: el amor de Katan. Songfic de la cancion Tainted Love.


Tainted Love

-Eres la criatura mas bella que jamás he poseído- Dijo mientras tomaba su dulce y casi inocente cabecita entre sus manos.

Estaban sentados juntos, recostados en el sillón de terciopelo Rojo en el que normalmente Rociel dedicaba horas enteras en silencio, observando pasar el tiempo por su ventana y pensando en su hermana.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me._

-Eres el único que de verdad me pertenece. Lo sabes ¿no es así? Eres el único que no dudaría un instante en entregarme su vida. Eres mi objeto mas apreciable.

Katan seco de su rostro las tímidas lagrimas que resbalaban lentamente. No era el momento para llorar. Siempre había sabido obedecer a los deseos de Rociel, aun cuando estos iban mas allá de su propia voluntad. Esta no era la primera vez que sentía en el pecho la terrible punzada de culpa. Sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida, sentía que no podía mas. sentía que había llegado a su limite. Esta vez había resultado mucho mas dolorosa que cualquiera de las anteriores. Se sentía usado. Asqueado de su propia condición.

Miro a Rociel a la cara, iba a penas vestido con una delgada túnica atada al hombro. Su rostro parecía incluso mas hermoso cuando sabía que sus actos infringían dolor. Era la verdadera imagen de un angel. Inquietante.

_  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night. _

Si, Rociel lo sabia, sabia cuanto Katan lo amaba, y durante años había planeado ese momento, en que finalmente, terminaría por corromper lo único puramente hermoso que había en su existencia.

Con los años, había visto a su precioso Katan sufrir por su locura, por esa demencia infantil que los atacaba a los dos, aunque de maneras tan distintas. No fue sino hasta que esa pequeña niña se había atravesó entre ellos, cuando Rociel se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de perder a su pequeño. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Katan era lo único verdaderamente suyo, y ahora, estaba a punto de perderlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso manos en el asunto, y se deshizo de la niña. Pero Katan, SU Katan había quedado destrozado. Sabia que jamás volvería a ser igual, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Hubo incluso momentos en que creyó no poder recuperarlo jamás. Pero ahora, después de tanto. Todo eso estaba ya en el pasado.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love._

Y lo único que podía importar ahora era ese rostro. Esa dulzura. Ese miedo mezclado con amor. No había manera de que pudiera disfrutarlo mejor. O si acaso la había, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por el placer hasta tal punto. No podía hacerlo simplemente. No podía negarse al deseo de verlo sufrir en el futuro. No podía dejar de regodearse en esa mezcla extraña de pasión y desencanto.

Katan deseaba huir, podía verlo en sus ojos. Tan frágil, tan inocente. jamás se imagino que ese hermoso y andrógeno ser seria capaz de llegar hasta ese punto. jamás pudo verlo venir, simplemente se limitaba a ser el pequeño cordero que sigue a su amada Mary. Idealizando. Deseando. Esperando. Amando.

-Eres lo mas delicioso que jamás he tenido- Repitió asegurándose de pronunciar claramente cada silaba. Amaba aquello. La terrible tortura.

Miro como Katan se agazapaba en el asiento al escucharlo. Sabia bien que había violado mas que el incorrompible amor de Katan. Y mas que nada, sabia que Katan se había percatado de ello, y que su inquietante naturaleza servil, había sido la que lo había conducido hasta aquel infierno de confusión en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. No había podido defenderse, y en buena parte, tampoco lo había querido hacerlo.

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want it any more from me _

Notaba como el odio crecía en su interior. '_Sera como siempre, en solo un momento se ira y todo volverá a ser como antes…_' pensó para si. Rociel podía ser la criatura mas despreciable si realmente lo quería, incluso con aquellos a quienes amaba. Si es que en realidad alguna vez había amado a alguien.

_To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
_

-Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo- Dijo poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a la puerta– No puedo soportar mirarte en este momento, no puedo Rociel, esto ya no esta en mi.

-No puedes Juzgarme, Katan.- El no esperaba una respuesta, hubiera preferido que simplemente permanecería sentado deleitándose mirándolo huir despavorido. Al escucharlo, se detuvo en seco, cerro los ojos, y una vez mas, permitió a ese hermoso y malvado hombre penetrar en el con toda su malicia- Tu rostro es mas dulce de lo que puedo soportar. No puedo imaginarme que nunca lo hubieras visto venir. No puedo siquiera pensar en que tu mismo no lo hubieras deseado. Estoy seguro de que, en realidad, no solo lo habías deseado. Si lo he hecho ha sido porque tu propio cuerpo me suplicaba por ello. Simplemente, no podía negarme.

Lentamente se acerco hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda. Como una madre que abraza tiernamente a su hijo, sus cabellos se enredaban en una hermosa nube plateada. O como una pareja de amantes después de un insignificante pleito.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love  
_

Katan sintió sus delicadas manos enlazándose en su pecho, sintió su suave y acompasada respiración contra su espalda y no resistió mas. Giro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y en un violento movimiento, tomo su cuerpo entre sus manos, acerco sus labios a su rostro y lo beso hasta quedarse sin aliento. El contacto con sus labios era infinitamente terso '_Casi como besar una rosa que se abre al deseo, a la perspectiva de un momento de rendición a la lujuria…_' pensó. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro. Sus suaves y femeninas manos de demonio con rostro de ángel. Había enloquecido, ahora lo sabía.

En un instante todo el dolor y odio volvieron a concentrarse en el. Eran esas mismas hermosas y casi adolescentes manos las que habían acabado con el amor que sentía. Sabia que siendo Rociel, no hubiera podido suceder de ninguna otra manera, su naturaleza estaba en destruir, y aquello, estaba destinado a ser destruido desde el momento en que Rociel puso sus manos sobre el. Sin embargo, si hubiera podido elegir, ciertamente hubiera preferido que aquello jamás sucediera.

Ahora lo odiaba. Estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. Lo odiaba como nunca.

En un rápido y violento movimiento, se separo de él, lo tomo por los hombros, y con toda la fuerza de su ser, lo arrojo furioso contra el suelo. Era increíblemente perturbadora la intensa sensualidad que incluso en ese momento emanaba ese ser mitad hombre, mitad mujer. La maligna fragilidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos. '_Si quisiera, podría romperte con mis pasos ahora mismo._' pensó.

-Pero…Katan…- murmuro Rociel sorprendido.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease…_

- ¡Ha sido suficiente¡Ya no lo deseo mas¡Ya no te quiero mas¡Aléjate Rociel¡Aléjate¡Si tan solo…¡Si pudiera te mataría ahora mismo, con mis propias manos!-Vocifero furioso.

_  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go…_

Sus ojos fueron oscureciéndose con la rabia del rechazo. Era un ángel maldito, un ser despreciable y caprichoso. El hijo preferido de un Dios que en su momento habría dado todo por el, hasta convertirlo en el ser malvado que era ahora.

Se levanto con movimientos firmes y mirándolo a los ojos. Sabia como eso lo estaba matando, y hacia muchos años que había perfeccionado el arte de herir a su pupilo en los puntos mas débiles y dolorosos. Era el maestro perfecto y se preparaba a ejecutar su ultima actuación.

-Katan, mi Katan- dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo consigo al sillón.-jamás podrás crecer, Katan, eres tan solo un hermoso e inocente niño.

Soltó el nudo con el que había atado la delgada túnica a su cuerpo y tomando su frágil rostro con sus manos, le hizo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

-Jamás dejaras de ser mi niño favorito- Katan se abrazo con fuerza a el, dejando a las lagrimas correr libremente por sus azules ojos. Restregó con ansias su rostro en su pecho dejándose hundir en la pena, sin a penas mirar como la delicada mano de Rociel descendía hacia el suelo buscando la espada que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Eres el único ser perfecto que jamás pude crear- dijo Rociel mientras levantaba la espada del suelo.

Tainted love, tainted love…

-No puedo permitirme corromper tu amor_.-_ Y diciendo esto, empuño mortalmente el arma en su espalda.

_Touch me baby, tainted love. _

Levanto delicadamente su rostro y deposito un ultimo, suave y maternal beso en su frente.

-Adiós amor mío, talvez nos encontremos pronto.

_Touch me baby, tainted love. _

Y se marcho dejándolo sangrar en el suelo de la habitación. Ya habría tiempo para llorar por su ángel

_  
Tainted love._

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Ok, esta vez realmente he llagado a mi limite. Katan y Rociel, dos de mis personajes favoritos de Ángel Sanctuary, se unen en esta… historia de amor, seducción y psicosis. Lo siento, no hay ninguna otra manera de llamar a esto, mas que esa: Psicosis. He hecho esta historia en tan solo 3 horas repartidas en 2 días. Llevo mas de un año sin escuchar la canción de Tainted Love, pero curioseando en Inet reencontré la letra y se me ocurrió este extraño Fic. _

_Ni siquiera reviso la narración (cosa que hago siempre al finalizar mis escritos) porque corro el riesgo de arrepentirme y borrarlo todo, y siento que esta historia merece ser leída. Ustedes dicen si les gusta o si definitivamente fracaso con todo esto._

_Y como nota final: Si no saben de que situación acaban de salir Rociel y Katan. Solo piensen en Rociel como un Raphael malvado y psicópata y verán que pronto caen en la cuenta de esto._

_Mis cariños:_

_Kourai_


End file.
